Spirals
by Pencil Samurai
Summary: Post Anime. After The Defeat of the Kishin Asura, a relative of his is seeking revenge and has targeted Maka, and with relationship issues, a big test everyone in her class is studying for, weird dreams, and girl drama, she's gonna have trouble getting her priorities straight. Can Maka conquer her prioraties, or will her life spiral out of control? Soma.


**Hey y'all! This is my first attempt at writing Soul Eater! Yeah! I wrote another fanfic...but it extremely crappy, not to mention a total derp, so I deleted it. Lets hope this one turns out WAY better. I'll try and update once a week, maybe more cuz right now it's summer...and I'm bored...and such. Well! Anyway, please enjoy this...thing...whatever it is.**

**~Pencil Samurai**

* * *

Death City looks beautiful tonight, all the lights blocking out the shadows which hid in whatever nooks and crannies they could find in the streets. It was about nine, but some shops we passed, such as Chupa Cabras, are still open. My boots make soft clicks as me and my weapons partner, Soul, make our way through the almost empty streets.

I notice all the scratches on my arms and legs as we pass under yet another street lamp and turn onto our street. Most of the lights in the houses we pass are off, except for a few. It would probably take us a couple more minutes to get home, because we were now about a block away. After walking in a comfortable silence, we finally made it to the apartment complex. Soul takes a step forwards and opens the door, holding it for me as I pass through. The air inside is much cooler than it is outside, and feels good on my skin. We walk to the elevator, press the up button, and wait.

"So", Soul says, "Some Kishin".

"Yeah", I respond. "It wouldn't stop talking. The best part of missions like these are when they're over". He laughs slightly at this.

"You don't need to tell me twice". The doors open and we walk through.

* * *

The next thing I know, I can feel the warm water of a much needed shower on my back. I look down at myself. Apparently, I took more damage than I originally though, for my arms, and my legs were covered in small cuts. Nothing big though. As I rubbed my body with lavender scented body wash, I thought a bit about the mission we just completed. Nothing big, just some overconfident, not to mention loud mouth kishin. It was pretty easy, in fact, we got home earlier than we originally thought we would. _Great now I can study._ But in truth, I didn't really want to study. _Maybe I should just go to bed..._. I stepped out of the shower and began to dry my hair. I grabbed a pair of pajamas, which I had put on the side of the sink before I showered, and began to put them on. I stepped out of the bathroom, my hair wrapped in a towel, and began to walk to my room.

* * *

"GAH!". I frantically look at my surroundings. My neck is damp with sweat._ Ah. Just a dream._ I must have been thrashing around quite a bit, because my blankets were thrown off my bed, and some books had been knocked off my nightstand. I groan as I look at my clock. 1:30. I sigh as I grab my blankets. I'll pick up the books later.

I sink my head into a pillow, trying to get comfortable, but fail. I toss, turn, and even lay halfway off the bed, but I can't fall asleep. I sigh. _Maybe I should get some tea...yeah. That sounds like a good idea_. I carefully climb out of bed and walk towards the door. _What the-_. I'm surprised to see Soul already sitting in the kitchen. He's seems to be looking at a random point in space. The floor creaks under me, and with a start, he turns to face me.

"Couldn't sleep?",

"Yeah".

I go to the kitchen and begin to make a pot of green tea. I put the tea bag in, and then put it in the microwave for two minutes. While it heats up, we are silent, the both of us just spacing out. The timer brings me back to reality, and I take out my cup of tea. I grasp it with both hands and join Soul at the table.

"Bad dream?", I ask.

"Something like that".

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really". He sounds kind of dejected. I look at him to see if his face tells me more answers, but he's absolutely expressionless. I sigh. He turns to face me, probably wondering why I'm in the kitchen at two in the morning.

"So, why are you here?"

"Just a nightmare, thats all". He looks at me for awhile, as if he's wondering what to say.

"Wanna talk about it?". I turn to face him. Caring eyes replace his usually sarcastic ones. _I guess one of us should open up_. I take a breath and start.

"I was in a dark place, I don't really know where. I felt as if I was being watched, but had no idea where this person or thing could be. Then, I felt as if the room was collapsing in on me. Then I saw this shadow and-...I woke up". He looks at me for a moment. We are both silent.

"Is that all?"

"Yup". He pushes my mug of tea towards me.

"You should drink this before it gets cold"

"Right!". I finish my cup of tea, and then look at Soul across the table, who happens to be messing with a stand of his hair. I can't help but find it adorable.

"Thanks Soul".

"Anytime, bookworm".

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep!_ I slowly open my eyes and squint at the incoming sunlight. _What in the world?_ I let a slight moan escape my lips. _Wait, why am I not in my bed? Where am I?_ It takes me a minute to realize I'm gripping something, or rather someone. _Huh?_

I'm on the couch in the main area of our apartment. And the person I happen to be gripping is no other then my partner. He has one arm around me, and his head is resting on top of mine. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. I finally come out of my sleepy stooper and look back at him. We both let out high pitched squeals and quickly scoot to opposite sides of the couch. When I do this, I glance at a nearby clock, which reads seven-thirty. My eyes shoot open.

"Soul! It's seven-thirty! School starts at eight!". He bursts up from his sitting position.

"What?!". He glances down at his watch, confirming the time. "Crap! We're gonna be late!"

We run around the house like crazy, getting all of our stuff. I shove a piece of toast into my mouth and run out the door, Soul close behind me.

We get to school at seven-fifty five, and are practically sprinting to our first class, which happens to be with Professor Stein, which makes us sprint faster. We barley got to class on time. Black Star and Tsubaki give us weird looks as we enter, probably wondering why we're so late. Stein walks to the front of the room and class begins.

In the shadows of a vacant street, a mysterious shadow lurks. It's face is mostly hidden by the oversized hood on its cloak, but that doesn't hide its terrifying blue eyes. It comes to a stop, before speaking in a female voice: "Maka Albarn, in the name of Asura, I will destroy you!".

* * *

**I tried. Sorry if the plot doesn't make sense yet. It hopefully will later as I get into the story. As you can tell, it's mostly gonna be Maka POV, but sometimes it's just gonna be 3rd person. There is gonna be SoMa in this fic, and a lot of it! (Ok, its not gonna be so much that soma is the point of the story, but you get my drift.) Anyway, please review! :)**


End file.
